


Red wine, blood red.

by Didilicia



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didilicia/pseuds/Didilicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im not good with summary, but you should read. lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red wine, blood red.

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal Lecter x Bedelia Du Maurier.  
> I need to see something like this in season2.  
> Need more fanfic about them.  
> Need more fanfic about GA X MM  
> Need REVIEW. lol

Red wine, blood red. 

Bedelia Du Maurier was in her bedroom, in front of the mirror, finishing brushing her blond hair. Her eyes stared at herself. The perfume bottle was on the dressing table. She picked it up and splashed on her, without forgetting the two sides of her neck.  
She was ready. Except for one thing: she removed the watch from her wrist and left on the table. It would not be necessary to control the time. 

Xx xx xx

"Glad you came."  
"I told you I was coming."  
Hannibal Lecter opened the front door of his house and gave space to her, letting her come in .  
It was the first time she accepted dinner at his house and one of the few times she allowed herself to leave her own house.  
The controversial dinner that he had offered to her the days before, at her house, had broken some barriers, which allowed Bedelia let go some of her boundaries.

Xx xx xx

The table was perfectly placed. She was not surprised. Hannibal was a perfectionist.  
"Sit down, please." He pulled out the chair for her.  
In a short time he returned with a bottle of wine. red.  
She noted the choice of the wine, thanked him and took a sip, savoring the taste.  
Xx xx xx  
"Everything was perfect." She smiled and followed him into the living room. Both taking a glass of wine in hand.  
She sat on the couch and he remained standing by the window.  
"What made you accept my invitation this time?". He asked looking directly at her.  
"I told you once, I like you."

"Underneath my human veil?"  
"You asked me if my beliefs about you were already beginning to unravel." She spoke.  
"And?"  
"I want you to show me."  
Xx xx xx  
Everyone wears a mask, one time or another during their lifetime.  
Hannibal Lecter needs a human veil to look human.  
He smiled.  
"More wine?"  
She nodded.

He walked around the room, grabbed the bottle of wine and went to her. He bent close to her and filled her glass. "Tell me, Bedelia ..." (The mention of her first name made her eyes sparkle with lust). "... Have you ever felt the taste of red wine mixed with blood? There is something charming in the sense of the first sip. The nectar goes down on the tongue and sharpens the appetite and the experience can become very Sensual when you found the fusion of fruits, spices and exotic flavors mixed with the taste of iron, of blood”.  
"You feel like Bacchus?"

The practice of drinking the blood of the god Bacchus - who was the wine - has now become the practice of drinking the blood of Christ, a transposition inspired, no doubt, in rituals of Greco-Roman mythology.

"Like a God". He answers.  
"I want to feel what you feel."  
"I've shown you." He said. And at this point, as her eyes widened in amazement excitement, he took her by the neck and kissed her mouth.  
Lightly, he bit her lips making it bleed. She moaned, but did not stop. The taste of red wine in their mouths mingled with the taste of her blood. The kiss became more furious. Her hands reached him, bringing him closer. They kissed until the air was missing, so he left her lips.  
A dash of red blood had marked her mouth. He ran his finger on her lips, wiping.  
"Do you see me now?"  
"Yes."  
She finally saw beyond the veil and what she saw, fascinated her.

XxThe End xX


End file.
